


Шаповалов смеется

by n__ikta



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Missing Scene, Other, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: можно ограничиться перечитыванием названия!
Kudos: 3





	Шаповалов смеется

Ваня Шаповалов смеется.  
Вот они, на кремлевской сцене – его девочки.  
Юбчонки красные, галстучки эти... Рубашечки беленькие, свежие, потяни носом – чувствуешь запах порошка. Да Юлька с Ленкой сами беленькие и свежие, тут и нюхать не надо. Девчонки еще. Вон Катина носится, смеется, кричит чего-то. Юлек охрипла уже орать, а все равно скачет, за руки народ тянет. Дурочки маленькие, беленькие.  
Ленка опять завышает, ей сколько ни говори, вечно одно и то же. Ну ничего, ей можно, с ее голосом не сорвется. Главное, чтоб не сбилась.  
Прижались друг к другу, ноги, руки, губы – все слилось, вместо двух девочек – одна. Головки наклонили, целуются – как целуются, красиво, глаз не оторвать. Зал воет, руками размахивает, кто-то скачет, кто-то орет, кто-то визжит, только их не слышно – две его красавицы всех молча перекричали. Уже дым повалил, обе с места сорвались, побежали, пуговица с новой рубашки улетела со сцены в толпу, но тишина еще стоит у него в голове, еще не затихла. Громкая какая тишина.  
Маленькие его дурынды, мать их. За них он только держится, он их вытолкнет, зазвездит, ознаменитит, а они уж вдвоем – его. Пусть все смотрят Бабий Бунт в Кремле, пусть у всех глаза на лоб повылазят, пусть Путин у себя там в кабинете языком подавится, да только его девочки лучше всех прочих со своими галстучками и ножками, он еще покажет.  
Вот уже две тысячи третий. Две девочки его уже везде были, всех покорили, уже в Америке на всех радиостанциях надрываются: «All the things she said, all the things she said...» Уже у всех это «running throw my head» бегущей строкой в голове, у всех «Тату» на руке и «Хуй войне» на футболке, уже прошлись по странам толпы красных юбок, рывками последние простые движения, ведь уже проиграно Евровидение и выброшены майки с единицами... Только девочки изменились. Поумнели. Нету глупенькой Лены – пополнела, волосы порыжели, говорит умными фразами. Нету смеющейся Юльки – серьезная, черный хаер, джинсы драные, мат постоянный. Это уже не его девочки, они и целуются некрасиво, на публику, они не верят в то, что поют. У таких нет всемирной известности – и не будет. Такими заниматься неинтересно.  
Красные юбочки забылись, белые ножки-ручки покрылись загаром и тату, а та больше не любит ту.  
Вот и все.  
Не его девочки приносят ему документы, контракт, белые бумажки.  
Шаповалов смеется.  
Смеется.


End file.
